Secret Admirer
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: How sweet, a secret admirer. Only, Itachi is wondering how this person snuck into his apartment to do this.


Itachi sighed as he walked through the rainy sidewalk. He groaned as the raindrops beat down on his umbrella, making it hard for him to focus. His exams were closely approaching. Even if most people take breaks in College when there are rainy days, he was a fast achiever. He groaned again when another person bumped into him. The person looked a bit older than him, with curly hair and a goofy grin.

"You...you're..." The man sttutered. Itachi scowled, was he not going to apologize for bumping into him? The man smiled wider and held onto Itachi's shoulders. Itachi was about to tell him to back away, when the man babbled something else out. "Check your mailbox when you get home!" The man told him and ran off. Itachi rose a brow.

Check his mailbox? For what reason? Itachi began to walk through the crowded sidewalk once more on his way to his apartment. It was just a small complex apartment. Just so his parents wouldn't worry about his roommate, Kisame. Itachi went to the front desk of his building and rang to check his small cubicle. Or mailbox.

Should he really check? For all he knew there could be a bomb. Not like that was what he was thinking of. He just didn't feel like taking orders from a random stranger. After contemplating it for two to five minutes he slowly opened his box and looked inside.

There was just a small white envelope with a red heart sealing it. With excess mail under it from his family. Mainly Sasuke and Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura. Itachi pulled out only the heart sealed letter and closed his box. He slowly walked towards his room and opened the door. He seated himself on the couch and stared at the envolope.

Should he open it? It just looked like another confession letter from his many fangirls. He shrugged and ripped the seal. He slowly pulled out a pink paper with black cursive letters. Itachi rolled his eyes at the dedication. He put his glasses on slowly and began to read.

 _Dear Itachi,_

 _You may not remember me, but I remember you. And one thing I remember is how I fell in love with you. And all those little snippets about you. Like how you absolutely love to stay clean. So I bought you an all time access to the spa near your apartment! There ask for the 'Yolo special' and you'll be one step closer to figuring out who I am!_

 _Sincerely, Your lover boy_

Itachi read over the letter until he could comprehend what it said. One, this person apparently knows him and he should know them. Two, they spent actual money on him and knew what he liked, unlike other fans. And three, this person was apparently a boy. That was new.

Itachi looked deeper in the envolope and saw the access pass to the spa. Like he would really go. He isn't stupid. He removed his glasses and set the letter aside. He should get some rest, he had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Itachi groaned as get opened his eyes slowly. He yawned quietly and looked over at his alarm clock. Yes, the exact time he always wakes up...7:47!? Classes started at eight. Itachi moved up from bed and began to get ready. He scoffed, he wasn't able to get a proper shower in. He speed walked down to get to his school. He slowed down while passing the spa the letter mentioned. He pondered it and decided to run in.

"Hello, what can I do for you sir?" The polite woman at the desk asked.

"What's the...Yolo special?" Itachi asked waringly.

"Ah yes a three minute scrub with a complementary soak." The woman responded. Itachi was now very freaked out. How did the person who sent the letter know he'd be almost late and wouldn't be able to shower properly? Also how did they know he even liked cleanliness? No time to think anymore, Itachi opened an account and began the wash down.

To say the least he did feel thoroughly rinsed after wards. He thanked the patrons and went quickly to school. He made it with two minutes to spare. The only problem was that the entire class period, he could only think about how that person knew so much. He didn't want to think about the possibility that they broke into his house to rewind his alarm clock. Or to do anything else.

Itachi tapped his pencil on his desk. Maybe he's just being paranoid. Maybe he forgot to set his alarm, and maybe he couldn't find his shampoo that morning because he misplaced it. But he never forgot anything. Or misplaced anything. This whole thing had his head spinning.

Once the class was dismissed Itachi walked down the hallway to his pit stop. His locker that is. And once he opened it, he found, guess what, another letter. With the same red heart seal. He looked around and swiped the letter out quickly and grabbed the books he needed. He scurried to class and his the letter in his binder.

Once he was seated in the back of the class he opened the letter. With the same pink paper and black pen writing. He put his glasses on.

 _Dear Itachi,_

 _I hope you enjoyed my little treat for you. Now you'll know one more thing to know who I am. Remember when we used to play peek a boo! You'd never laugh though..Anyway I have another gift for you! You're in school right now, no? So once your classes are over go to the library and ask for the Essence book! Since I know you love to read! Once you've done that, I'll give you another clue to who I am!_

 _Sincerely, Your lover boy_

Itachi blinked. Essence book? He never heard of that book. And how the hell did this person know he liked to read? And peek a boo...what the hell?! Itachi stuffed the letter in his pocket. Well, no he folded it neatly and placed it in his pocket. Since he didn't stuff anything.

* * *

Just as instructed Itachi went to the library once classes were over. For all he knew asking for the Essence book would mean a code word for a secret cult. Itachi walked to the librarian and coughed so he'd notice him.

"Oh, Itachi. Been a while. What'd you need?" He smiled. Itachi shifted.

"Do you have something called the essence book?" Itachi asked almost in a whisper. The librarian smiled and brought out a series of books. Itachi saw the titles and smiled faintly. He always wanted to read the books, but his mother found it inappropriate. And he never got the chance to buy them as of now. The librarian told him he could keep the books and Itachi thanked him.

He'd enjoy reading them. He looked outside to see the rain begin to pour like the previous day. He frowned, he hadn't brought an umbrella. Stupid news said there was only a twenty percent chance of rain. Itachi took a seat in the back of the library to wait for the rain to stop. At least he had some books to keep him busy. He opened the first volume of seven and began.

Itachi was so engrossed into the book he didn't notice that the rain had stopped. He made it to the last page of the first novel and saw another red heart sealed book. He widened his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He set his book down and opened the letter just like before.

 _Dear Itachi,_

 _Hey! Hope you like the books! I knew you wanted these books for a while, so I got your librarian to keep them for you! You're very welcome. Now for the hint. Your mom complains to me about alot of things you and brother do. Also your dad doesn't like me much...Now for the next gift I got you. I know you have a sweet tooth, so I discovered a bakery shop for you. You don't like crowds and most people don't go there! When you enter ask for the Japanese taste. Enjoy!_

 _Sincerely, Your lover boy_

Itachi was now awestruck. How could this person know him so well? And this person knew his family too. How could he not remember them? Instead of feeling confused, he felt a bit guilty. He closed the book and grabbed the rest. He moved down the sidewalk and saw a small pastry store. He entered discreetly and saw an old man sweeping.

"Excuse me. Sir?" Itachi spoke politely. The man turned and smiled. Must have been a while since he got a customer. "Is there something here called the Japanese taste?" Itachi asked as the man put away his broom. He nodded and went behind the register. Itachi waited patiently and saw him bring out a bag labeled 'Pocky Monster'. Itachi gasped quietly.

The person knew he liked pocky, and that he was Japanese. Now he really felt guilty that he didn't remember them.

Itachi thanked the man and took the bag. He got ready to pay, until the man said it was on the house. But when he turned around Itachi left a twenty anyway. He walked down the street in delight as he munched on his vanilla pocky.

He walked into his apartment and smiled. A nice warm next to fire while eating pocky and eating would be nice. While on the second novel of the series, Itachi felt something other than pocky in the bag. He rose a brow and looked inside. Under the pocky was another letter. He somewhat smiled. He didn't want to take advantage, but the gifts were turning out to come in handy. He set his book down and read the letter.

 _Dear Itachi,_

 _How is the pocky? Like it? I hope you do. I remember you always eating vanilla pocky and you only drank sugar milk. It was so cute how you'd get those milk mustaches. Anyway, for the hint! My name was your first word! Okay, time to wrap up with the gift. I know you wear the cutest black thin framed glasses, but you need a new prescription soon! So I bought you some. You pick them up at your normal glasses shop, and ask for the Time Tok! Enjoy Ita!_

 _Sincerely, Your lover boy_

Itachi touched his glasses and blinked. He hadn't thought about it, but he did need a new perscription. He removed them and marked his page in his book. He rolled up the pocky bag and placed it in the fridge. Cold pastries, were good ones. And he'd go pick up the glasses in the morning. Since it was Saturday, which meant no school. And time to study. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes slowly.

Wait a minute. When he drank sugar milk? His name was his first word? That makes it sound like when Itachi knew him, he was a baby. Well then of course he doesn't remember him! Itachi shook his head and chuckled a bit. He drifted off into a light slumber.

Itachi stirred as he opened his eyes. The small dim light cracked through his curtains. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes with his palm. He looked over at his alarm and squinted. It was only seven. He ran his hands through his hair and got up to get cleaned up. While washing his hair he recalled that he had to go get his new perscription. And ask for the...Time Tok. He rinsed his hair and got clothed.

He brought his second volume to read until it was his turn to get his glasses. He grabbed his current pair and exited the apartment and walked down the sidewalk.

He read in suspense as it was dawning on if the main character would survive or not. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. The same person who told him to check his mailbox. The man rubbed his chin and groaned. It was where Itachi bumped his head. He now realized the height difference.

"Oh..you!" Shisui smiled. "You like the books then? Oh, don't forget to pick up your glasses!" He grinned and walked off. Itachi cocked his head to the side. How does he know about that? Itachi brushed it off and entered his glasses pick up. He got ready to be seated, until his eye doctor called him over and smiled. She waved him over to her office.

"Okay! Your new glasses! Right, there right here." She scrambled to pick up the glasses she left in her drawer. They were thin framed black glasses, again. She handed them to him and smiled. She stood there waiting for him to say something. He thanked her and got ready to walk out. She jumped up and looked around. She ran in front of him and stopped him. "Don't you want to ask for something?" She smiled nervously. Itachi pondered it.

"Oh right. Is there something here called the Time-"

"Tok! Right come with me. Oh wait..was it this way or..Oh yeah it's here." She moved things around in her bottom drawer and almost tripped over a glasses case when trying to hand Itachi a bag. He wondered why someone so clumsy would want a job working on others eyes. Where the smallest mistake could kill someone. Itachi thanked her again and walked out of the store. He tried on his new glasses and blinked things were definitely much clearer.

He looked inside the bag and saw a new glasses case that looked very expensive. An enhanced eye glass cleaner and a small coupon for free glass frames for a year. He rose a brow when he saw no letter. He looked more carefully and still didn't see one. He scrunched his eyebrows together and reentered the store. He looked around and didn't see the letter still. He looked up to see his eye doctor jog up to him with it. He sighed, relieved.

"Sorry, sorry! Here you go!" She apologized. Itachi nodded and took the letter. He left once more. On his way home he opened the letter.

 _Dear Itachi,_

 _Your eye doctor is pretty wierd and clumsy! Took a while to explain to her what to do! Anyway, enjoy your new glasses. And now for that hint. I'm always able to make you laugh! Okay, here's the next gift. And the last one. Everywhere you've been and everywhere you go always had a hint. To things you liked. I told you I was in love with you and I still am! Go down to the pastry store and you'll find your secret admirer!_

 _Sincerely, Your lover boy_

Itachi gasped quietly. This person was letting him meet him? And see him? Itachi looked almost too happy. Well, to any normal person he looked bored. But to people who knew him, he looked happy. He could finally see this stalker! Which would probably be dangerous. This could be some mad killer that wanted to snipe him. And besides this guy is..a guy. Itachi was never really sure on his sexual orientation. He's dated girls before. But a guy?

Never before.

Itachi shrugged. A new experience to say the least. Itachi placed the letter in his bookbag, where his book was as well. He walked down to the pastry shop. He entered quietly and looked around. He widened his eyes when he saw another person. The same person that bumped into him and he bumped into. He shrugged, his 'secret admirer' must not be there yet. He sat in the back and pulled out his book to wait. The old man brought him three complementary multi colored dango. Itachi smiled and began to read and eat.

That is until another chair creaked, making him look up. The man again. He sat down and grinned.

"Hey!" He grinned. Itachi would normally politely shoo him away, but this time he completely ignored and continued reading. "I'm Shisui. You?" Shisui asked. But Itachi continued reading. Though for some reason the name sounded familiar. "Well..sorry for bumping into you the other day. I was in a hurry." Shisui smiled wider. The bright smile was starting to burn his retinas. Even with his glasses on.

Itachi sighed. "Itachi." He spoke quietly. Shisui smiled smaller this time.

"So who are you waiting for?" Shisui asked, almost jittery. Itachi thought about telling him. Well, whatever, he wouldn't get it anyway.

"A secret admirer." Itachi spoke. Shisui smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of red heart stickers. Itachi widened his eyes. Then he brought out a black ink pen and pink paper.

"Yeah. This stickers were at a very low price, so. And I don't really think you like orange. And don't be fooled, my handwriting is nowhere as good as what you saw. My friend did it for me. Anyway, yeah it's me. Your secret admirer. Or lover boy." Shisui grinned. Itachi thought it over. Shisui. _Shisui._ Now he remembers. His third cousin. The one his mother always complained to. He hadn't seen him in awhile because he moved for some super military school.

Shisui chuckled at Itachi's obvious awestruck state. He scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand slowly. "So. I have a crush on you." Shisui cooed. Itachi got out the state and scoffed.

"One, how did you know I'd need to go to the spa in the morning before school?" Itachi asked, without removing his hand from his. Shisui scratched his head. Itachi realized it was just a coincidence and brushed it off. "How did you get the letters where you did?"

"It took alot of persuasion and at some point some bribing." Shisui laughed. He reached out to grab Itachi's other hand. He noted his long slender soft fingers. He was pale, and a bit closed off. Shisui smiled he'd get him to crawl out of his hole soon. Itachi found Shisui's hands warm and a little comforting. Their hands fit perfectly like puzzle pieces that strayed from the box. "When you were little you'd always laugh when someone kissed your nose. And I said I always knew how to make you laugh." Itachi smiled faintly as Shisui moved closer.

He'd never kissed a boy before, but he'd never had a boyfriend before. Itachi closed his eyes once Shisui's touched his lips softly. They were soft and endearing. It was a chaste kiss, nothing sensual. Shisui pulled away and smirked. He kissed Itachi's nose lightly. Itachi blinked and chuckled lightly.

"Told you." Shisui chuckled. Itachi shook his head affectionately.

Who knew he'd find his soul mate in a small pastry shop?

* * *

 **^.^ Kawaii~!**


End file.
